Naruto in MAR
by Detective Ethan Redfield
Summary: The Gatekeeper found more than one person to bring to MAR. Now what will Naruto and Kakashi do to get home? How will their arrival stir up the wargames. Rated T for violence and death.
1. Time Repeats Itself

**(Please Review)**

**I don't own Naruto or MAR**

Time Repeats Itself

10 years ago, three people were transported between the worlds of MAR and the real world. Most people know of the legendary Diana, who fought and defeated Phantom in the first MAR war. However, few remember the other two, Minato and Sarutobi from the Hidden Leaf Village, The Third and Fourth Hokage. They survived the war and returned home. Neither told anyone of their adventures. History, as we all know, has an odd way of repeating itself when someone does not learn from it. Now the Chess no Kama, or Chess pieces as some refer to them, have returned after all this time.

* * *

"This Arm is a bet. The invitation, the Arm. And now, your answer outsider!" Alviss used the dagger to cut the chain on the gate ring. It began glowing a bright white light. He stood there waiting for about 3 hours. During the three hours, his body was suddenly racqued with extreme pain. _Something is drawing my magical power at a greater rate than ever before! Is this...ow...the power of the Gatekeeper Clown?! No...it's something else...but what. _Suddenly, the ring broke and the pain subsided. The fairy who was floating right next to him looked shocked at this and asked what happened. Alviss merely said, "It's fine. This is just proof that the summoning was successful. The outsider is on his way here."

* * *

A young kid with yellow hair and glasses was snoring away at his desk. Then, he shouted real loud about how he would save the princess and kill the monster. However, he was still in the middle of class. Everyone laughed at him, and the teacher told him to go run laps around the school as punishment for what he did. The day then ended as it usually did. Ginta walked home telling Koyuki about his dream of the world of MAR. He had been having the same odd dream 102 times now. It was almost exactly the same. He said goodbye to Koyuki and entered his home. He talked to his mother about his dreams, and his mother scolded him for not becoming more mature and still wishing that fairies and the magical world of MAR was real. Ginta went to his room, were he lay about for awhile.

She sighed and looked at a picture of her family. Ginta was about 5 at the time. she was being held by her mother as they had the picture in front of his home. She missed Diana, who had disappeared about 10 years ago on this date.

Ginta was playing video games once again. This particular one was based on his mother's books on MAR. He kept thinking about his future, how he would grow out of his childish phase one day and no longer believe in things like magic and fairies and all the other things he loved so much. He fell on his back in frustration. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking that he doesn't want to change at all. He sits up, thinking about Peter Pan and heading to neverland, but realizes that it won't happen. He was far too sensible to believe that Peter Pan exists. He held up the chocolate bar in his hand and thinks, _At least one person believes me._

**F****lashback**

Ginta and Koyuki were walking home.

She asked, "So, what was the dream again today?"

"Same as usual. The land of Fairy Tales! The Land of Marchen! The demon Lord Appears in a peaceful world and takes the princess away! I fight the demon Lord and save the Princess! If only I'd seen a bit more and I'd have defeated the Demon Lord! My two friends are standing beside me just as I was about to strike the finishing blow, then I wake up."

"Hey, Hey, Is the princess Cuter than me?"

Ginta blushed at this, because the Princess looked exactly like Koyuki. He shook his head and said, "100, no 1000 times cuter!"

Koyuki pouted a bit and replied, "That's mean! Say, what did your two friends look like?"

Ginta looked up for a second, then said, "I have no idea. I never really focused on them. However, they were very strong. One used a sword of pure lightning to cut down the minions of the demon Lord in front, and the other held off those behind us with a powerful wind elemental attack so I could get to him."

He put his hands behind his head and said, "The land was so beautiful there. Greens...Mountains...three headed birds, and many other mystical creatures. I can remember the sights and smells like I'd been there. If that world actually exists, I want to go there."

Koyuki smiled and said, "Yeah, you can go there!"

Ginta looked confused, "You believe me?"

"Yeah because some people believe in Ghosts and UFOs. Here, eat a lot and become stronger!" She hands him the leftovers of her chocolate, and runs off."

**End Flashback**

As he finished remembering what happened earlier that day, everything turned black for about ten seconds. He looked around in complete shock. A voice from nowhere said, _**"Contact will be made soon!" **_His room appeared once again. He looked around in confusion. He considered telling his mom about what happened, then rejected the idea. She would never believe him

* * *

Elsewhere, a silver haired man with a leaf headband and blue mask was walking through the forest. He was traveling with a younger man with yellow hair and similar leaf headband. Rumor was a man with a black cloak with red cloud pattern was wondering through the said forest. They were both camping in a cave. The yellow haired man said, "Kakashi Sensei, do you happen to know any wind techniques I could learn. After all, I did complete the Rasen-shurukin that my father did not complete."

Kakashi looked at the kid and smiled. "Wind techniques are not quite my speciality, Naruto. However, I have picked up a few wind jutsu from Cloud Nin during the war. I'll teach you them when we get back to the village. Meanwhile, keep alert at all times. This Akatsuki might be the one who killed Jiraya. Keep alert." Naruto clenched his fist. _Ero-Sennin, I'll be the one to avenge you. _Kakashi saw the look in Naruto's eyes. It was similar to the look on Sasuke's when he heard about Itachi.

It alarmed him, to be frank. He said, "Naruto, I know you want to kill the one responsible, but don't go the route Sasuke took. Stay the high course." He pulled out the last book of the Icha Icha Paradise that would be written. Less than an hour had passed when suddenly, everything turned black. Naruto and Kakashi pulled out Kunais when they heard the voice, **_Contact will be made soon,_** sound in their ears. After the words came to an end, the blackness dissappeared. Kakashi had also removed his headband from his sharingan eye to see if it was Genjutsu.

Kakashi started to sweat. _That was not Genjutsu. Whatever it was, there was a massive amount of Chakra inside it. What does this mean?! Is it the Akatsuki. No, they would have attacked the moment they knew we were here. _Kakashi turned to Naruto and said, "Naruto, let's get moving. That was not Genjutsu. I'm not sure what it was, but the Sharingan couldn't pierce it." Naruto nodded as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face. They packed up and got moving. It was late afternoon, so they would need to shake whoever that was, then find a place to camp and hide.

* * *

Four people in Akatsuki cloaks watched as Naruto and Kakashi left the area. Pein, the one on the left with multiple piercings, said, "Did they detect our presence." The one on the left, a woman said, "No, something else spooked them. Let's get closer and find out what they found."

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi travelled for a good portion of 2 hours. Finally, they found a good place to rest for the evening. It was also well hidden. Naruto looked downtrodden. He said, "Kakashi-sensei, do you think I can bring back Sasuke? I mean...I know I promised and everything to Sakura to bring her back, but after my encounter with Itachi and the knowledge that he is now Akatsuki..." Kakashi looked at the youth and said, "Naruto...you do not need to worry about it. When the time comes, we'll bring him back. You've always believed that you can do it. Most ninja would just kill a missing ninja, but you...you are willing to put everything on the line, your dreams of Hokage, for the chance to save your friend."

Naruto brightened up at this and said, "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!" He gave a big foxy smile. Kakashi smiled behind his mask and thought, _Yodaime, he really is like you. Always concerned about his friends and the future...Hn!_ His face turned more serious as he looked out the tent. He said, "Naruto, Move!" They both pulled out Kunai and escaped through the back entrance. The tent was suddenly awash in flame as four Akatsuki members bore down on them. 3 had peircings like the one back at Konoha ANBU headquarters. Naruto had managed to see it before it was moved to their headquarters. The fourth seemed to be made of paper as she floated to the ground, then looked more human on landing.

Kakashi used his Sharingan in a quick attempt to catch them in Genjutsu. It didn't work, as all four disappeared from their spots and took up a wide position around Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto pulled out a scroll, bit his finger sprinking blood on the four seals. Out came four shurukin. He said as he held a handsign, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Three clones appeared and all four grabbed the shurukin. They threw one at each Akatsuki. The three with peircings dodged them while the woman just let it pass through her as she made her body become paper. It did tear through a bit, but the paper reformed at each rip location. The three said, "Kyuubi, Nine Tailed fox confirmed. If you want to keep Kakashi Alive, you will come with us."

Each naruto responded by charging at their respective target. The woman let loose a flurry of paper birds, which cut her clone counterpart apart. The three Peins engaged in hand to hand combat. Each naruto was cut apart until one remained in conflict with his Pein. That Pein said, "This is the real one. We'll be taking you with us, whether you like it or not." He threw Naruto back to the center of the four. Naruto stood for a second and considered his options. Kakashi, meanwhile began charging his Lightning Blade attack, and slammed the attack into a Pein. He fell at the force of the attack. Kakashi yelled, "Naruto! Let's get out of here!" Naruto and Kakashi lept away. The three gave chase, while another Pein appeared and began using Medical Ninjutsu to resurrect the dead Pein.

* * *

Ginta was once again sulking at his desk. The morning had come fast after he went to bed. He was still disturbed by the darkness that suddenly appeared in his room. It was weird, but sort of cool in a way. Koyuki walked up to him and said, "Did dream 103 occur this time!" Ginta looked at her and realized that she was the only one who believe him. He began speaking about the dream, when...

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto had been running for the last hour, avoiding traps and other Peins that appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly, they found themselves in an opening in the forest. Each Pein clone and the woman took positions, completely blocking their exits. Kakashi looked around with the Sharingan and said, "This looks bad Naruto. We need a way out." Naruto said, "yeah, but where." Suddenly...

* * *

At both locations in different parts of the world, everything turned black around Ginta, Naruto and Kakashi. The voice appeared once again, **"We're connected." **Naruto looked around, completely confused. Kakashi watched as a creature emerged from the shadows, saying, "The Tunnels have opened." The creature had the appearance of a clown, and a doorway was before the two of them. Kakashi thought, _What the hell? This is no illusion, is this one of Pein's summonings?_ He looked up at the the Peins, who were just about as confused as Kakashi. Suddenly Naruto and Kakashi both saw a beautiful landscape on the other side of that door. The sharingan noticed that this was closer to a Genjutsu, though not a complete Genjutsu.

Ginta looked on dazed as the gatekeeper clown rolled a dice. It landed on one, and it said, "Only one can go through this tunnel!" Ginta's classmates demanded Ginta also flee the room. Koyuki was carried out of the room by Ginta. Ginta said he could see the beautiful landscape on the other side of the doorway. Ginta walked to the door and was approved by Koyuki to walk through the portal.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Naruto watched as their gatekeeper rolled a two. the Gatekeeper said, "Two can enter through this tunnel!" Naruto didn't need to think too much, as he bounded to the doorway. The doorways opened, Naruto and Ginta walked through at the same time. Kakashi looked back and said, "HOY, Naruto, Wait!" Naruto was already through the doorway. A Pein made to go after Naruto, but Kakashi beat him through the doorway first. The gate began to close, but a Pein managed to slip through the doorway as it closed.

* * *

**yo, thank you all for reading this story idea. Depending on how many views I see or reviews I get, I may continue the story. Until then:**

How do you think this story will diverge from the original MAR?

Is it worth continuing?

**(Please Review)**


	2. Opposite sides of MAR

**(Please Review)**

**I don't own Naruto or MAR**

Opposite Sides of MAR

Naruto and Kakashi were falling through a stream of bright light. Naruto was yelling in excitement, while Kakashi was just looking around. Suddenly, the light disappeared, and they were falling towards a rocky region. Now, Naruto was screaming and thinking one thing only, _I'm going to die. _ Suddenly, his mind replayed his original training with Jiraya. He remembered the first time he nearly died.

flashback

Jiraya threw Naruto down to the ground. They were next to a deep chasm. Naruto stood up and looked around. He said, "Wha..where am I?"

"Get up!" Naruto looked at the pervert. Jiraya looked downright furious. He continued, "The training ends today. If you don't want to die...figue it out for yourself."

Naruto looked confused, then Jiraya merely tapped Naruto, shooting him back over and into the chasm. On his way down, he began screaming. His eyes noticed an especially long reaching rock ledge. He focused his chakra into his hands and feet. They took hold of the ledge, but immediately slipped because it was too wet from the waterfall. Once again, he was staring to the chasm's shadowy depth. the darkness combined with the jaggedly rocks looked like a mouth about to consume him. He thought, _At this rate...At this rate I'll surely die...die._

Suddenly, he found himself inside the watery corridors of his mind. He turned around wondering where he was at. Suddenly, a claw reached out from a cage he never knew was there. Naruto dove backwards and looked at the cage. It was pitch black inside with two massive red eyes. The Kyuubi, 9 tails demon fox. Naruto said, "You are...the Kyuubi. The demon who tried to destroy the Leaf Village all those years ago!"

The Demon fox began chuckling to himself while still glaring at Naruto. It said, **"I want to eat you, but this damn seal. For you to come here...what do you want?!" **Naruto's eyes opened wide, then began smiling rather evilly himself. He said, "Hey damn fox! I'm letting you stay in my body so...instead of rent give me your chakra." The demon was shocked, then he narrowed his eyes. A minute passed between then, then he began laughing, **"Bwa ha ha ha! If you die, I die too eh?! To threaten me like this...What guts..." **Red chakra seaped through the bars, surrounding and engulfing Naruto's mental body. The demon continued, **"Alright, here's a gift for coming this far."**

/flashback

Naruto snapped back to reality with only a second passing. He thought to himself, _Alright demon fox, here's where you become useful. GIVE ME YOUR CHAKRA!_ He felt the presence of the red Chakra once again. He formed the seals needed, held his hand in front of him and said, "Summoning Jutsu!" A large amount of white smoke filled the air, and a shockwave rippled through the entire area. Naruto and Kakashi landed safely on the back of Gamabunta. Several people came out of their houses and looked up to see a large toad in front of them.

One of the observers, surrounded by a group of women, came out of a house. He turned and said, "Well Ladies, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to leave you for a bit. I have a guardian Arm to deal with." The girls watched as the man in red with a blue sash over his eyes ran to the large frog.

Naruto tried to reason with Gamabunta for bringing him to what the frog described as a...weird place. Kakashi just looked around, noticing that people were running away. He thought, _Seems about right. Most people don't see toad summonings everyday. However, this place doesn't exist in the fire country. We were just there. From what I saw, the summoning seemed to take us from one place to another, a teleportation summoning._

Kakashi also took note of several people running up to them and pointing their hands at the two of them. That in and of itself wasn't the interesting thing. what was interesting was that chakra was swirling around the items on their hands. A man with a blue sash around his eyes ran up and said, "You just fell into the wrong neighborhood. Mind explaining why you released such a huge Arm here?"

Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other, confused. He said, "What is an Arm? I summoned Gamabunta here because I would have died from the fall! Hey, Kakashi Sensei, tell them." Kakashi looked at the oddly dressed man and said, "Yo, I'm Kakashi Hatake, Jounin from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. May we speak to your leader? There's been a very big misunderstanding..."

The man said, "Present and acounted for. I'm Nanashi, of Luberia. We're just a simple group of theives trying to survive. Now, hand over that guardian and we'll let you be on your way." Gamabunta looked extremely offended. He bent over and looked at the human face to face. The human looked back. Gamabunta shouted with full fury, **"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO DEMAND ME IN PAYMENT FOR MY UNDERLING!" **Nanashi looked dazed at the frog and said, "Well...you're an...Arm, right? I mean, I felt you use magic power to activate your Arm." Gamabunta began to like stepping on this human by accident.

Naruto said, "Gamabunta, don't do it...he has no idea what he's talking to..." Gamabunta looked back and shouted at Naruto, **"THEN I SHOULD TEACH HIM A LESSON FOR HIS DISRESPECT!"** Naruto shouted, "blue headband guy, you better ask forgiveness for what you said!" Nanashi said, "The leader of Luberia does no such things." He held out his and said, "Weapon Arm, Electric Eye!" Kakashi sensed the danger. Electric chakra gathered around his ring. It launched itself into the air. Kakashi activated Lightning blade and used it to absorb the lighting based attack.

Kakashi said, "Naruto, do whatever you have to do to get Gamabunta to go away, I'm going to hold this guy off until then." Kakashi lept off Gamabunta's back and landed in front of Nanashi. He said, "You have no idea what you're doing." Nanashi whistled and said pleasantly, "look, just give up the Arm, and you can go free." Kakashi said, "We don't have any Arm, whatever an Arm may be." Nanashi pointed to the toad that was arguing with Naruto, "Then what is that?" Kakashi said, "A summoning toad." Nanashi looked skeptical and said, "whatever, I'll just have to kill you two and take the Arm for myself." Kakashi's Sharingan eye was already visible. He said, "Very well."

* * *

Elsewhere, a young man was waking up from a dream where he never left the real world. He opened his eyes, then realized he couldn't see. _Darn glasses are all messed up. Must have accident... _He stopped thinking to himself when he took off his glasses. There in front of him was an amazing world. No, amazing didn't even begin to cut it. He looked around at everything. Ginta was in a wide open grassy field. The sun was high in the sky, and he could see for miles. He pinched and punched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He began grinning ruefully, then extremely happily. Ginta said, "You're kidding...NO! IT'S NOT A DREAM!" He got up on his feet and dashed around, looking at everything. It was just too amazing that he made it to the world he'd been dreaming about 102 times. He saw weird birds, foods he's never eaten before (or even seen), red rocks and so much more. If he looked above him, he would have seen a woman with red hair and a witch outfit spying on him.

After thirty minutes of this, he stopped for a minute and panted a bit. He said, "But this is weird. I've been going for half an hour, and I've been running way faster. Usually, I'm beat in five minutes. He put his glasses back on. The world turned blurry after that. He took the glasses off, then said to himself, "My eyesight has also gotten better."

Suddenly, he heard a metal thud behind him. Ginta turned around and saw a suit of armor about his size land in front of him. It immediately charged at him, with a clear intent to attack. Ginta put his hands up in defense, and stopped it midstride. He pushed back, and suddenly the thing went flying into the rocks. Ginta looked at his hands in suprise.

The woman who watched the whole thing glided to the ground clapping. She said, "Very well done boy."

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi have gotten themselves into trouble with a certain casanova named Nanashi. Also, Ginta has also arived in the MAR world. They probably won't be meeting each other for awhile. What do you think now? To forstall any sort of problems with Naruto summoning Gamabunta, the summoning jutsu pulls animals from one place to another, which includes summoning from one diminsion to another.

Pein's fate is still open for any who want to comment. However, I'm currently leaning to the side where Pein died on route.

**(Please Review)**


	3. Shinobi vs thief

**(Please Review)**

**I don't own Naruto or MAR**

* * *

thank you all for your reviews. I hope this next chapter is to your liking. specific responses:

Anime-Fan 11950 - I am willing to accept ideas for fanfiction characters. I also reserve the right to not accept ideas for fanfiction characters. If I accept any ideas from a character sent to me, I'll be sure to credit whoever sent me the character. What I really need, however, is Arm ideas. So far, I've only come up with a ghost Arm and a weapon Arm for Naruto, plus a weapon Arm for Kakashi.

* * *

Shinobi vs. Thieves

Kakashi was tempted to pull out his book, as he did the first time he met Naruto. However, he figured this guy was at least Chuunin rank to use such a powerful lighting attack. Nanashi, however, called out the first attack, "Griffin Lance!" An ornate fisherman's lance appeared out of a ring on his left middle finger. Nanashi rushed at him, intending to spear him through in one strike. Kakashi mearly dodged to the left, then ducked the slash.

Nanashi kept swinging, several slashes in a row. Kakashi just kept dodging and watching Nanashi move. Finally, Nanashi tried to stab again. Kakashi responded by grabbing the handle where it was safe on the hilt.

_Bad mistake, _Nanashi thought as both hands were on the lance. He said, "Weapon Arm, electric eye!" Electricity shot through the lance, to which Kakashi barely let go in time. Nanashi smiled and said, "You're pretty good. What do you say we both stop fooling around, shall we?" Kakashi gave the _Are you an idiot_ look at the young man. Nanashi launched himself into an attack with the lance once again. This time, however, Nanashi was moving much faster. Kakashi's eyes widened slightly and narrowly lept over Nanashi's latest slash.

He landed several feet back, forming several handsigns. He ended with the tiger seal and shouted, "**Fire Style, Grand Fireball Jutsu!"** Kakashi took a deep breath, and let it out. The result was a massive fireball flying right at Nanashi. The griffin lance came up in a upward arc, slicing the fireball in two. The two finally realized just how good their respected foes were. Nanashi put his hands on the ground, while Kakashi formed three handsigns. Their attacks came almost simultaneously, **"Electric Eye!" "Lightning blade!" **Kakashi launched himself at Nanashi, preparing to kill the Luberian leader. Nanashi's attack came just in time.

Nanashi's lightning launched itself through the ground, and hit Kakashi. The Lightning was absorbed by the Lightning blade, but the Lightning blade shorted out because of the electric eye's attack. Both were panting hard after that display. Finally, both fell over, one to magic exaustion and the other to chakra depletion (They don't know magic and chakra are basically the same thing yet).

* * *

The woman with red hair floated to the ground. Ginta looked confused and asked, "Who are you?" The woman said, "I'm Dorothy. A pleasure to meet you." Ginta tilted his head and thought, _Is this woman a witch. She a black outfit I could only imagine a witch wearing. She even has a broom._

Dorothy looked at the metal guardian and held her hand to her mouth speculatively. She muttered, "Hm...doesn't seem to be broken." The metal guardian turned into yellow energy, shot towards her hand and appeared on her right pointer finger. She smiled like a fox and said, "To defeat a mid-level guardian Arm I brought along is quite impressive. So what Arm were you using kid." Ginta was on cloud nine saying excitedly, "That was awesome! It went 'poof' and appeared on her finger!" The woman walked over to the kid and looked him in the eyes with a discerning eye. There was nothing on Ginta's fingers, in his pockets or around his neck. She said, "That's peculiar. You have no Arms."

Ginta exploded in excitement, "HEY, HEY! What was that! Magic! Do it again, Do it again!" He grabbed her arms, to which she tried to back up clearly surprised. She said uncertainly, "What are you talking about? It's only an Arm." Ginta said, "What's an Arm?!" This furthered Dorothy's confusion, "You don't know about Arms...where do you come from?" Ginta let go of her and put one hand in the air. He replied, "I'm from Tokyo, Japan."

"Never heard of it." She sighed and said, "Well, I guess you could call Arms magic. An Arm is...An accessory created with a special form of Metallurgy that grants special powers." Ginta once again exploded in excitement, "Accessory! You mean there are more?! Show me, Show me!" Dorothy said, "...Boy, you seriously didn't know that?" She looked up and to the right as she thought, _Definitely, this boy is not carrying anything. Then he threw that Arm with just his bare hands!? Even for an adult, that shouldn't be possible._ She looked skeptical at the kid, _He was here, so I thought he'd be competition..._ Her eyes opened wide as an idea came to mind, _Wait! I can do that if he's not..._

Her left hand came up and said in a commanding voice, **"Weapon Arm...Ring Dagger!"** The ring on her ring finger glowed, then transformed into a dagger in her hand. Ginta's mouth dropped in ecstasy. Dorothy waved the weapon in front of the kid, "You want this?" Ginta shouted, "I CAN HAVE IT?!" She activated her broom Arm and said, "Follow me and it's yours."

* * *

Elsewhere, Nanashi and Kakashi were both resting peacefully on different beds. Kakashi was being watched over by several guards. Naruto snickered, knowing that no amount of guards could possibly take on his sensei. A really fat man and a kid approached the youth and said, "Who are you? What are you doing in our guild's outpost?" Naruto gave a big foxy grin and said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, genin of Konoha and the future Rokudaime." The kid tilted his head and said, "Roku...daime? What's that." Naruto began explaining who they were, what the hokage is, and how they got here. He didn't mention anything about the fox..._What they didn't know wouldn't allow them to hate me further._

Meanwhile, the kid and the fat man began explaining who the Luberian Thieves guild. Little did they know, Nanashi had already woken up and heard about Naruto and Kakashi being ninja. He began thinking, _Hm...perhaps we can come to an arrangement, as we allow them to remain in Luberia while they search for the means to return home, and they can assist us in some of our raids._ He moaned loudly, though he wasn't in actual pain. The fat guy and kid quit talking to Naruto and ran over to their boss. They were almost crying as they said, "Boss, you're alright!!" Nanashi looked at the two, rubbed his head and said, "Heh...It'll take more than that one eyed ninja there to put me down!" He gave a broad smile.

Naruto sighed. _The idiot who nearly got himself killed by Gamabunta-sama is back. Great...just great._ Nanashi turned to Naruto and said, "Naruto, I heard that you're seeking to return home correct?" Naruto looked up in suprise and said, "Right." Nanashi smirked and said, "You might need a place to rest your heads for awhile. What do you say you remain around here for awhile. We could use some assistance around the base." Kakashi, also awake said, "Nanashi...right? I'm not so sure we can accept the offer. You tried to kill us and verbally declared an intent to steal the toad. Why should we join forces with you while we're here in this world."

Nanashi waved his hand nonchalantly and said, "All water under the bridge old man. What do you say young man?" Naruto reigned in his desire to beat the living daylights out of the man. For some reason, he was getting the same feeling from this guy as he did from his Jiraiya, his mentor. Suddenly, Naruto's head drooped as he remembered, _Jiraiya...I'm sorry I couldn't do anything._ Nanashi backed up a few steps, as the air around naruto turned darker.

Kakashi said, "Well, as long as no one further attempts to attack us in the guild, I guess we can rest here for awhile." Nanashi turned to the relaxing ninja with a smirk on his face, "Good...welcome to Luberia!"

That evening, there was a major feast in honor of the two newest members of the thieves guild, Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait for this next chapter. To be honest, this particular fanfiction is on the lower portion of my to complete list. However, I don't plan on abandoning my story at all. I noticed that there were several people who were reading it, so I decided to finish the next chapter. Thank you all and hopefully you will enjoy my story. As I said previous, I NEED ARM IDEAS!! If anyone got any ideas...then please inform me.

**(Please Review)**


End file.
